marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
World War Hulk: Front Line Vol 1 4
** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * John * Sally's parents * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** ** Unnamed bar Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Costume Division: Death of an Android | Writer2_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler2_1 = Shawn Martinbrough | Inker2_1 = Shawn Martinbrough | Colourist2_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = Detective Danny Granville is investigating the alleged murder of the Warbound's Arch-E with Korg. However, time is of the essence as he has only hours to solve mysterious death or his life will become forfeit. Tracking the robot's final movements through Manhattan, the pair discovered a security tape and are now reviewing it to see if it will reveal what happened. The footage shows Arch-E examining the deli where they found the security tape, however, the robot is speaking in an alien language. Danny asks Korg what the robot is saying, but at first, the alien refuses to divulge that classified information. Growing frustrated with Korg, Danny threatens to hit the alien even if the rock-like being would respond in kind. Korg gives in, however, and divulges that Arch-E was assigned to observe humanity but not to interfere. Suddenly, Danny gets a call from his captain who tells him they have located a witness. Hearing what his superior has to say, Danny then asks Korg what the specific orders he gave the robot. Korg explains that he told Arch-E to speak, but not engage with the humans, and that he was only supposed to kill in self-defense and to not to defend humans from themselves. Ten minutes later, the two unlikely partners find themselves back at the scene of Arch-E's demise. There he tells Korg that the witness is being brought out to their location. Danny then goes over the chain of events leading up to the robot's destruction. He retraces Arch-E's movements from the deli, where Korg reminded him of his mission, before coming out into the street where he was destroyed. He then points out that the crime scene indicates that the blast radius around the robot was from his power core discharging. Danny has deduced that the robot actually blew himself up and identifies the direction the robot was looking in as it happened. Seeing a bunch of looted televisions discarded on the sidewalk in front of the store they came from, Danny suddenly realizes what happened and begins to laugh. Korg demands to know what is so funny and Danny's composes himself enough to tell Korg that he is responsible for killing Arch-E. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Danny Granville's Apartment | StoryTitle3 = War is Heck | Writer3_1 = Paul Jenkins | Penciler3_1 = Chris Moreno | Inker3_1 = Chris Moreno | Colourist3_1 = Chris Moreno | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Bill Rosemann | Editor2_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis3 = The Watcher turns his attention to an alternate reality where the Hulk battles a number of lesser superheroes during World War Hulk. They all are easily defeated or killed by the Hulk. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** | Notes = Continuity Notes Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: * This story takes place during the events of . * The man who appears to be Black Bolt in this story is actually a Skrull spy, as revealed in . Costume Division: Death of an Android: * This story takes place during the events of . Chronology Notes Embedded: Behind Enemy Lines: This story takes place during the World War Hulk event. As such a number of characters in this story appear concurrently in this and other issues. As such, they have a more complex chronology. The affected characters are: Page 10: * * * Page 12: * * * Cape Division: Death of an Android: A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = * Earl Hickey, Joy and Crabman from the NBC television series My Name is Earl make a cameo appearance on page three. | Recommended = | Links = }}